To hear your voice again
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: NaruSasu. Fairytale fic. The arrogant prince Sasuke Uchiha is cursed by his mentor to only to able to answer when a question is asked, and to be seen when looked for. Until he realizes there always be someone he will need.


Warning:

Ok, so this is a NaruSasu fic which means that is yaoi... if you don't know what yaoi is WAHAHAHAHA .:evil laugh:. And if you do and don't like... well you can always press Alt+F4 XD

- -

Once upon a time, in a rich land, there was a castle on the top of a cliff with a beautiful view of the town it watched over. Its grounds were surrounded by the thick walls of a forest and all was ruled by a young prince whose only company was his mentor.

The young prince was arrogant and spoiled. His family had died when he was still a child and therefore there was no one around who would be able to stand up to him. He would humor his mentor and listen to him sometimes... for a while; after a few minutes the prince would interrupt the older man and do as he pleased, not understanding about responsibility or consequences.

He was a mere child doing a man's job.

His mentor's name was Kakashi. He was a wise man who stayed loyal to the young prince due to the love he had for the royal family he once knew. He would held love and sympathy for his charge, but every person has a limit.

It was a day like any other, when everything began to break down.

The young prince was sitting on his throne, listening to an old couple who has lost their crop and was asking for help to survive until the next one came, when cries were heard echoing throughout the palace. The prince nodded to the guards to let the people outside the hall enter the royal chambers. A merchant, who was dragging an old man by his ear, claimed to have been robbed and to have a witness as well. When Kakashi doubted the man's word and told the prince so, he was ignored... as always. Not only did the prince ignore Kakashi's voiced doubts, on a whim he took all the old man's possessions away and gave them to the merchant. He also exiled the man but ordered his family to remain in the village. The man begged for mercy but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Everyone, but the greedy merchant, thought it was a harsh punishment but no one dared to speak up in defense of the old man.

Silent disapproval of the prince's decision remained, until one day when he prince was once again passing judgments on the people of his realm, a couple of citizens brought a drunk man to the prince's feet.

"This, my lord," one of them said, "is Kabuto. He has something to say about the old man Teuchi."

The prince was barely able to hold a yawn as he gestured with his hand for them to keep going. But what he heard shocked him.

"He paid me to frame the old man," the man spoke as he snorted. "Orochimaru paid me to fake it all." And he told the prince not recognizing his own lord "And the prince bought the story," Kabuto chuckled, "What an idiot."

A collective gasp filled the hall, soon followed by angry murmurs. The prince stood up and, without saying a single word, left the room. His mentor promptly followed only to find the prince in his chamber trashing everything that was around.

"You!" the prince screamed when he saw him enter, "This is all your fault! You made me make a fool of myself! Isn't your job to take care of me, you old man?"

When the man tried to speak, the prince interrupted him, "No, no, you are useless and all of this is your fault! Now I'm the clown of the town. What is the point of having you here if you don't say anything? Why do I need you around?" He paused as he seemed to come to a conclusion, "Actually... I don't need you around. I can do this by myself, I don't need anyone!"

The young prince's angry shouts only served as the final drop in the already full glass for Kakashi. The boy was too arrogant; a spoiled, haughty child who couldn't manage the responsibility for his own actions. An innocent man's life was destroyed, and yet, the prince was only thinking about himself.

"Enough!" His deep voice echoed in the room as he quickly removed the patch that covered his left eye. Visible for the first time in many years, his eye spinned wildly, working its magic. "I have tried, the gods know that I have tried but you are insufferable."

The prince narrowed his eyes.

"Silence!" Kakashi ordered when the prince was about to speak. The prince tried to talk anyway, but was unable to form the words. His mentor continued, "You will learn to listen. You will only answer when a question is asked, only seen when looked for."

The prince, realizing what was going on, tore his hand from around his disobedient throat to throw a glass at his mentor.

Kakashi avoided it easily as it continued past and shattered a window behind him. "You won't be freed until you see there is someone you'll always need."

With that, he vanished.

For days after that, the young prince tried to catch someone's attention among his followers and servants who worked in the palace. The few questions he received were answered succinctly, without giving him a chance to ask for help. Eventually, no one saw him, because no one looked for him, and he couldn't speak, because no one asked him anything anymore. The people that he believed loved him didn't even notice that he was no longer among them. Finally he left his castle and walked into the forest away from town.

And that, my dear readers, was how the Uchiha dynasty disappeared one day.

-

Insert Disney's song

-

A young man sat on the trunk of an old tree that was lying by the river side, lost in thoughts as he threw stones to the lake to relieve his frustration. He was talking to himself, replaying the events of the day. You see, Naruto lived with his grandparents who owned a small farm but were running out of money because their cow had died, but they didn't have enough money to buy a new one. Without a cow, his grandmother didn't have milk to make cheese she was famous for.

"What should we do?" He asked aloud, wishing someone would help him think up a solution. "We need money, but if we sell the chickens, we won't have eggs to eat."

"Don't be stupid," A dark voice said, making him jump and fall from the tree trunk. "Trade little chickens, they'll be hens so if you trade a bit more it should be enough."

From the ground, Naruto peered up at the person who spoke. He was a pale young man with a black hair and delicate bone structure that gave his features an air of aristocracy. The man seemed to be his age, maybe a year older. He was wearing simple clothes but they had some embroidery that seemed to consist of gold thread. Naruto didn't pay to much attention to that though; it was his obviously amused smirk that somehow set Naruto off.

"Don't scare me like that," Naruto said with his hand on his heart. "Gods! I didn't see you there." The strange man's expression became sour for a moment. "Do you usually listen in on and respond to other people's conversations?"

"Yes," the pale man answered.

"That's creepy you know?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto hummed as he thought over the young man's earlier answer to his initial question. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I mean, we could ask old man Sarutobi if he would take more chickens instead of hens. The old man is very kind and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a deal like that," Naruto nodded to himself. "Do you know him?"

Sasuke sighed. The three questions were over; now the blond would dismiss him and leave now that he got what he wanted. It was always the same routine.

"Are you listening to me?" Naruto questioned, scowling; surprising Sasuke who seemed to have tuned out. "Anyway, I was telling you that the other day Iruka was telling us that when he came back from a trip to Suna, he saw a book he thinks we should give the old man Sarutobi. After all, Iruka is always saying that we should be thankful Sarutobi taught us to read. Hey, do you know how to read?" Naruto looked at him eagerly. Sasuke was surprised he knew how to read since reading was only taught to royalty and the cleric. "Well, if you don't know you don't have to frown, I could teach you! Or ask Iruka, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all and he is way better."

Sasuke gave him an odd look which in turn, made Naruto frown. "Geez, you don't have to get offended you know?" He sighed, "Anyway, where do you live? I haven't seen you in town." But Sasuke wouldn't answer, couldn't answer him. "Don't ignore me! It's just a damn question; it shouldn't be too hard to answer!" Naruto waited. "And?" he trailed off. "You know, I'm just trying to make conversation here. You don't have to be so rude!" Naruto glared at him, "Is this how you treat people who are trying to be nice to you? I'm too busy for this."

Sasuke watched the blond's retreating back with a blank stare and sighed. Honestly, you would think he would be used to this.

- - -

"Hey you! Bastard!" A loud voice was heard through the forest. "I'm talking to you!" Sasuke felt a foot touch his back and without noticing, Sasuke's eyes widened. "You look surprised to see me again." Naruto told him as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for your advice," Naruto explained as he sat at Sasuke's side by the river, "It actually helped us a lot. I told my grandpa and he sends his regards."

"Why are you looking me like that?" Naruto asked when Sasuke frowned.

"Nobody ever came back to thank me for anything."

"Whoa! You are talking again!" Sasuke just smirked.

"You act like an asshole, you know?"

"My mentor used to tell me that," Sasuke said with a nostalgic voice as he stretched himself before he lied down on the grass.

"Used? Where is he?"

"I don't know, probably dead... or still laughing at my expense."

"Why would someone do that?" Naruto tilted his head as Sasuke covered his eyes from the sun with one arm.

After a few moments of silence Naruto frowned. "Are you not answering again? You change moods quicker than a woman!" That earned Naruto a punch in the shoulder. More questions were asked that day, but no answer was delivered.

- - -

"Are you always here?"

Sasuke turned around just in time to see the blond leave the shadow of the trees, his blond hair shining where the light touched it.

"Yes, I stay in the forest."

Naruto went silent for a few minutes as he moved toward the silent boy. "I think it's weird that nobody noticed you before."

Sasuke snorted.

"You could try to be nicer and actually speak instead of make noises," Naruto declared. "Is there something I don't know about your prissy ass attitude?"

"No one can see me unless they are looking for me."

Naruto laughed carelessly, "And why would that be?"

"Because I'm cursed."

Naruto almost choked, "What?!"

And just like the day before, after Sasuke went silent, Naruto kept talking. However, this time he didn't get mad when Sasuke didn't answer any of his questions. He took Sasuke's explanation of a curse seriously. He enjoyed the amused looks Sasuke gave him when he came up with the weirdest causes for Sasuke's curse.

- - -

"You fucking bastard," Naruto yelled frustrated, "What's your name?"

"It's Sasuke, you idiot,"

"And mine, you asshole, is Naruto! Use it!"

- - -

"Can you lie?"

"No." One finger up.

"Seriously, can you lie to me?"

"No." Two fingers up.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, "Have you lied to me?"

"Yes." Three fingers up.

"Argh! I hate you!"

- - -

"Oooh, I have a good one this time! Where do you sleep at night?" Naruto asked and laughed when Sasuke gave Naruto an "Are you serious?" look.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I sleep in the forest"

Naruto was surprised "Well yeah... I guess the weather is pretty warm here, it's unusual for the nights to be cold." Sasuke just shrugged.

"What do you eat?"

"Food."

"Bastard! I want my question back!" He pouted childishly. "Don't tell me! Do you steal from people?!"

"Don't be stupid! I find everything here or I hunt when I have to."

"Seriously!?" Naruto exclaimed. "That's so cool! How do you hunt? Do you have a bow here?" Naruto said as he glanced behind Sasuke as if he had that bow hidden behind him. "That's why you're always by the riverside, right?"

He bounced excitedly waiting for Sasuke's answers. When he got none he realized he had reached his limit, his eyes saddened a bit.

"Oh."

- - -

"I wonder how to lift your curse?"

"I would have already done it if I knew"

"Hey, it was a rhetorical question, it doesn't count, does it?"

"Yes."

Naruto groaned "Did I just waste my questions of the day?"

"You are quite right."

- -

"And then grandma dumped the pay she had just made into the old perv's face," Naruto signaled wildly with his hands as Sasuke watched them warily. "You should have seen their faces," Naruto laughed hysterically. "Grandpa was scared shitless and grandma had just wasted a damn fine pay!" The blond sighed happily, "Well... it's wasn't that funny at dinner though, I was still hungry!"

Sasuke snorted, clearly amused.

"Would you like to have some?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Naruto smiled, "Yosh! Next time I'll steal something for you"

Sasuke stared at him with a face that clearly said 'Steal food from your grandmother?'

"Well, it's more interesting that way," Naruto said reading Sasuke's mind, making him roll his eyes. "Hey! You don't know her." The blond jokingly punched Sasuke in the arm.

- -

"Are you aware that you could make it easier if your answers were beyond yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Aaarg!" Naruto almost pulled his own hair out, "Then, why don't you extend your answers?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Sometimes I wonder why I come here." Sasuke stared at him. "Don't say anything!" Naruto warned.

Sasuke didn't.

- - -

"Who died and made you king?" Naruto whispered annoyed.

"My parents," Sasuke said solemnly.

"But in Konoha there is no monarchy," Naruto said puzzled, more to himself than to Sasuke, forgetting what they had been talking about. When he was about to open him mouth, his eyes saw the three fingers Sasuke held up. "Fuck"

- -

"Well, maybe that tiny little brain of yours can understand it."

"I don't know how you always manage to insult me in your answers!" Naruto said tightening his hold on Sasuke's clothes while Sasuke tried to break to free by roughly pushing Naruto away. The sudden movement made Naruto lose his balance and trip, falling over Sasuke who tried to push him away unsuccessfully. They both rolled on the forest floor for a few moments, trying to dominate the other until Naruto landed on top, making Sasuke gasp when the air was knocked out his lungs. Naruto held both of Sasuke's hands up near his head and when their eyes locked, they both went still.

Something changed in that moment as Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's neck and breathed deeply.

No more questions were asked that day.

- -

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's head, which was resting on Naruto's thigh, moved slightly to let Naruto know he was paying attention.

"I remember when we met you looked older than me, but now it's different. How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean with 'you don't know'?"

Sasuke could sense Naruto's frown.

"That I don't know idiot!" Sasuke said annoyed. "It seems like I'm frozen in time and I don't know how much time has passed"

"Do you miss your family?"

Sasuke's sight was lost in the horizon as Naruto stroked his hair. Several minutes passed after the question was asked that the blond no longer waited for a response.

"I always have." Sasuke's voice was carried by the wind.

- - -

They watched the rain fall as they rested peacefully under a tree's shelter. They were side by side, so close they could feel the heat emanating of the other as they ate fresh tomatoes.

No words were exchanged that day because they weren't needed.

- - -

"Can you actually leave the forest?"

"Yes, I just choose not to."

"Aren't you curious about what happened to your people?" Naruto's inquiry hurt him. His fists closed in resentment at the mention of 'his people'.

"No."

"No?" Naruto asked confused, "Why not?"

Sasuke swallowed. "They didn't care that I was gone."

Naruto worried his bottom lip, his eyes cast downward. "I would have, you know?" Naruto said as he looked up to stare straight into Sasuke's eyes. "I would have noticed you were missing."

- -

Their relationship kept evolving. Sasuke watched Naruto when he thought Naruto wasn't looking at him. Naruto would steal small touches when he thought Sasuke didn't notice.

Naruto finally got tired of Sasuke's acquiescent attitude. He seemed resigned to his fate, but Naruto would have none of it. So, one day he decided that he would ask Sasuke more questions about his life, hoping that the answers would help him to figure out how lift Sasuke's curse. Those answers were going to be hard to get, but Naruto was stubborn.

- -

"Hello bastard," he greeted. "I want to take you somewhere." When he saw Sasuke's suspicious stare he continued, "We both know how this works, so I'm not asking." 'I'm telling you' was left unsaid. "C'mon let's go." He offered his hand for Sasuke to take. "C'mon!" Naruto urged, "You'll like it."

Sasuke sighed deeply. Where would the blond take him? A couple times Naruto asked him to go to the village but he didn't want to go there. Why? There was nothing there for him. But on the other hand, Naruto had showed him a couple of good spots to watch the sunset.

They walked silently for a couple hours, maybe? Sasuke wasn't sure. Time seemed to slow down when the blond wasn't blabbering. He recalled having wandered through this part of the forest, but couldn't remember where it led to.

They reached a small meadow and Naruto turned to Sasuke. "We are very close," he said excitedly, handing him a makeshift blindfold. "Cover your eyes" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, ready to shake his head 'no'. "You should trust me." But when Sasuke hesitated, Naruto took the couple steps necessary to be by Sasuke's side and tied the blindfold himself. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto took his hand. Sasuke marveled at the warmth the touch provided as Naruto pulled him forward, warning Sasuke about any small obstacles so that he wouldn't fall.

When they reached the end of the forest, Naruto took off Sasuke's blindfold. Sasuke immediately blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light again. When Sasuke saw where he was, he nearly hyperventilated. He could see the outlines of what was once his realm. It wasn't exactly the same, but he knew it. Even when the town had grown, it was still the same. He stepped back and bumped against Naruto's chest. Naruto gently pushed him forward, his hands gently squeezing his shoulders in an encouraging manner.

Sasuke looked around, trying to discern his location. He saw the cliff where his palace once was, but instead of the regal building, he just saw a mass covered by grass and vines.

Determination filled Sasuke's eyes. He walked up the mountain, following a path he used to pass through with his older brother when he was a child in order to escape the castle walls and play in the forest.

"Where are you going?" Naruto's voice reached him as he ripped the poison ivy off the place he remembered the door to the castle was.

"Inside."

"Inside, what do you mean with inside?"

"This," Sasuke said pointing to the mountain, "is my castle. I used to sneak out with my brother through a passage that went through here."

"You must me kidding me! There's no way this mountain is your castle," Naruto said receiving a glare from Sasuke. "But someone must have known. Its impossible that people would just abandon it like that!"

Sasuke just shrugged, it may have something to do with the curse after all.

"It would be so weird!" Naruto said as he helped Sasuke to rip the poison ivy off.

They eventually found the door that led to the castle's inner garden. They had some trouble trying to get into the palace as the door was rusted but eventually they were able to. It was just the way Sasuke remembered it.

Naruto whistled and it echoed through the forlorn hall. Everything was in perfect condition. The entire castle looked well kept, not a single wallpaper was neglected. But it was the gloomy atmosphere that proved that it was indeed abandoned.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably. "It's like a whole world on its own."

Sasuke thought it was a strange expression to use to describe atmosphere of the palace, but he knew what Naruto meant. It was surreal; all the plants that surrounded the castle outside gave it a green glow inside. Even when outside was completely covered, there was still light inside. Their steps were the only sounds within the palace besides the rustling of a couple of plants.

Sasuke lingered in the center of a great hall that they were walking through. To his left was the hall in which he used to listen to all the people who came into the palace and demand an audience with him. To his right was the large dining room where parties were held, which was right next to the kitchen he had never visited. In front of him were the stairs that led to his private chambers. It was eerie; he could almost see the ghostly figures of the people who once made this palace feel alive.

"You were really cute as kid."

Naruto's voice broke him out of his musings. The blond was observing the painting of his family that was in the stairwell, watching over the palace. It was big and old, yet it was as well kept as the rest of the things in the castle.

"I guess these were your parents."

Sasuke nodded, it was the only thing Kakashi had firmly refused to let him change.

His heart throbbed, his breathing became shallow, and his eyes stung. Sasuke felt numb. How long ago had he left the castle? He couldn't even remember the reason behind his actions anymore.

"Don't look like that," Naruto whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice, surprising Sasuke with his sudden closeness as he stroked his cheek. "Let's go, we still have things to see."

Sasuke was suddenly afraid Naruto would walk into the throne hall, Sasuke didn't want Naruto to see the place where he had made so many mistakes, before Naruto could go too far, Sasuke climbed the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Naruto shouted, laughing nervously at the glare Sasuke gave him when the echo resounded in the hall, making a couple stones fall from the roof. They both listened attentively for a few seconds until the echo disappeared and then kept climbing the up stairs.

Once they reached Sasuke's room Naruto wandered through, lifting small objects to observe them. Soon curious blue eyes followed Sasuke as he sat on the big bed.

"So…" Naruto trailed off, "Don't you think it's weird that everything is so well kept?"

"It must have something to do with Kakashi's spell"

"Sasuke," Naruto began. Sasuke tensed, he could tell Naruto was nervous because Naruto was scratching the nape of his neck the same way he always did when he was about to ask something annoying. "Have you tried to contact him? Kakashi I mean, have you tried to contact Kakashi?"

Sudden rage filled Sasuke. "No! It's not worth it!" he yelled, unsure as to why a simple question had awoken such pain in his heart.

"Why not!?" Naruto shouted angrily as he moved in front of Sasuke, reaching forward and digging his fingers on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke shook Naruto off. Because everybody had left him! He was sure Naruto would as well. Eventually he would get tired of him just like everyone else. Everyone had left him alone. Anger and resentment welled up inside him, taking over his mind. He... he was doing fine all by himself. Sasuke didn't need anyone…

"I can't... I can't stand it anymore." Naruto said taking a couple steps back, "I'm leaving. You can stay here moping over the memories of the old days."

Sasuke didn't speak in that language they had become so used... He didn't move, didn't make a sound.

"Goodbye." And he walked away. 'See you later' was whispered but Sasuke was lost in thought as he watched Naruto's back that he didn't hear it. Watching Naruto leave was making his heart break. Sasuke wanted to scream, to move, but he couldn't, he was... Oh gods, he was so empty. The mere thought of never seeing the blond again was suffocating him. His vision blurred and with astonishment he discovered tears on his cheek. A pained howl escaped his lips as his arms circled his stomach, holding himself as his knees gave out.

Loneliness was his only companion for so long. It was awful, unable to hear the sound of your own voice for so long, not to be needed. Things were so different since Naruto started coming to visit him; he had made Sasuke's life bearable. After so many days, Sasuke began expecting him, eager to hear him shouting and babbling nonsense, entertaining them both once the three questions were spent.

Sasuke crouched down within the walls of what was once his home. But really? Could Sasuke call the palace home? He looked around his old room. What did he have here? Solicitude. Had he not met the blond he would have lived a dull life. Naruto had showed him what having a person by his side meant. Naruto showed him what it was like to nee…

He had never experienced such peace as he had felt with the blond and now he had lost it. He had lost him. _'Oh gods... don't go...' "_I need you," he whispered, noticing how his throat felt light again.

He stood and started to run, leaving the room instantly, not noticing how the hole in the glass he had made all those years ago repaired itself slowly. Sasuke almost tripped in his haste to reach the blond, going down the stairs two steps at a time. When Sasuke reached Naruto's side, Sasuke held him close. He placed his forehead on Naruto's nape when he sensed how the blond's back tensed.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, unable to see the widened eyes but he felt –rather than heard- the vibrations from the guttural purr that left Naruto's lips. Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's hands and tried to break embrace. "No." Sasuke begged, tightening his grasp. "Don't leave me."

Sasuke cried as realization dawned on him. He... he could speak again, but why? How? At what cost it had been? Losing Naruto? No... no! no! He would rather remain unable to speak than to lose him.

"Sasuke."

"No!"

"Sasuke, you are talking!"

"I know, idiot!" came Sasuke's muffled voice. Naruto snorted and they both laughed, making the palace seem brighter. "Naruto," he whispered when the blond turned around.

"Again."

"What?"

"Say it again." Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "My name."

"Naruto." Naruto moaned deep in his throat. "Naruto." Naruto's name slipped repeatedly from his lips, becoming a mantra. Naruto held Sasuke by the waist and slowly backed him into the wall, pinning him there snuggly with his own body.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, biting his lip, diverting his eyes.

Naruto was frustrated with the situation. If he met that dammed magician he would kill him! He growled and unconsciously changed the weight on his legs, alarming Sasuke who thought Naruto was leaving. Sasuke grabbed Naruto tightly by his clothes.

"Sasuke," Naruto said confused.

"No, please, don't go."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, unconsciously rubbing his groin against Sasuke's. "Sometimes Sasuke, I want to beat you up so bad it's hard to keep my hand open." Naruto rested his forehead on the wall, encircling Sasuke completely. "But most of the time I just can't stand the idea of being without you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he wanted Naruto to stay by his side, but he didn't want to force him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered expectantly when he didn't answer.

"I love you," Sasuke blurted out, closing his eyes tightly when he felt Naruto move. He said the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke's eyes widen when they met his. "This is not just because you can talk now, is it?"

'_Yes, of course,' _Sasuke thought, _'Now that you won't have fun... you don't want to... gods! This is my fault.'_ He stepped back and turned climb back up the stairs to his room.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto yelled after him. He had seen the hurt and betrayal in Sasuke's eyes. How could he... could they be so stupid? _'God dammit!'_ Naruto cursed as he went after Sasuke. He hadn't meant it like that! He just wanted to be sure Sasuke felt that way about him, that Sasuke really loved him and it wasn't some kind of misplaced gratitude.

The door was almost closed with a forceful slam but Naruto was able to catch it.

"Get the fuck out of my palace," Sasuke's roar greeted him.

"So now it's your palace?" Naruto asked sardonically.

"Yes, now get out!"

"No," Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"Get out." Sasuke knew his voice didn't hold the harsh commanding tone he had meant it to have.

"No!" Naruto's strong voice resounded in the room.

Sasuke glared at the blond, but instead of saying anything else to the stubborn man he walked towards the door in quick steps. When he was about to reach it, a hand seized his, pulling him back to the center of the room.

"Why are you running away?" Naruto whispered.

"I- I'm not," Sasuke said, not believing his own words.

"I just want to love you, Sasuke" Naruto said inhaling the scent of Sasuke's hair "Is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not-"

"Shh..." Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, "Don't say anything for now. I'll make you scream my name in pleasure but that can wait for another day." Naruto finished, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him to the bed. Sasuke swallowed as Naruto undressed both of them with shaking hands. Giving Sasuke a passionate kiss Naruto lowered them to the bed, ready to sleep.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned, "I can't wait other day." He took control. Placing his knees on either side of Naruto's hips, he rocked back and forward. "I'll make you mine and I'll become yours. Tonight when it seems that everything is falling into place."

"Sasuke," Naruto rocked his hips as well. "Talk to me, my love, your voice is- oh gods!" Naruto yelped when he felt a wet tongue licking the inner shell of his ear.

"Naruto, it feels so good," Sasuke whined when Naruto's hips thrust up giving more friction to their swollen erections. "I think I'm losing my mind." Sasuke writhed as Naruto licked his neck. "Naruto, Naruto what are you doing to me? I feel like my heart is going to explode." Sasuke's eyes were closed while Naruto's hands held his face, keeping him in place so that he could kiss him, could drink up all the noises Sasuke was making.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered breaking the kiss, "I'm close."

"Me too," Sasuke shuddered. "Naruto, I want you to take me slowly, to make me cry, asking for more."

"Oh gods! Sasuke, don't say things like that!" Naruto squirmed as he grabbed Sasuke's ass to spread his cheeks, rubbing their erections together while he pushed a finger into Sasuke's hole.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, hot cum indicating his climax.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed when he momentarily lost the contact with Sasuke's body to position himself.

With his climax still fresh, Sasuke was penetrated. He squirmed as his asshole hungrily welcomed Naruto's flesh. "Naruto... Naruto…" Sasuke's body shook, his back making an elegant arch, his only support was his arms around Naruto's neck and the tanned hands on his hips. "Deeper, faster."

"No my love, I'll do what you ask me," Naruto whispered on Sasuke's lips. "I'm going to fuck you so slow and good that you won't be able to tell if you want me to keep going or to stop."

"No, don't stop," Sasuke commanded vehemently, "Please, don't ever stop."

"Swear you'll be mine," Naruto growled possessively.

"I already am."

- - -

"Took you long enough" A white haired man whispered, smiling on the other side of the door. He turned and walked towards the exit as the plants above the castle retreated. The only noises that joined him were the sounds of pleasure from his protégée…

And the oaths of love both men gave.

- -

This fic is my entry to the Enchanted Desires's contest on y!gal

Ok, I admit this fic was a bit weird :S But anyway I like how it came :D

I got the inspiration on the Greek legend of Echo... only based, I mean I know this doesn't have anything to do with the history but I feel like I should say it.

I have to thank two people in this fic.  
My twiny Aikage because thanks to her patience with me this fic took shape .:loves:. and for the mere fact I send her the _thing_ and she beta'ed it for me .:huggles:.  
To Cupricanka who helped me with her opinion and actually wrote a couple sentences (the better ones in the fic ;))

Comments? Feed me! I'm hungry~~~ :*


End file.
